nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smiddle
Admin Hi! A while back I was made a bureaucrat, aka I can make editors I trust into admins if I feel the need. Well, I would like to hope you are pretty trustworthy (and maybe this can help keep you around ;)) so I am making you an admin for now. What'cha think? Eric42 21:17, 7 March 2007 (UTC) : I'm an admin? I was not expecting this, thanks. – Smiddle 16:59, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. I knew you were an admin on one of the other languages, but one thing I don't like about what you've done so far here is the changing of the tabs. I don't like'em as they've screwed up on my end. Can you change them back to how they were? Eric42 00:05, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::: I asked on the talk page earlier, there was no answer. I'll remove them. – Smiddle 09:37, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::: I see that, it was a while back. But anyways, was wondering if you could help focus on content for now. We need it more than changing the appearance of things. Thanks ;) Eric42 15:03, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Yo! Hey, Smiddle, its-a me, Pokemon DP. I came here to do some major clean up, and noticed that you are an Admin here. Great work, BTW. I've already started cleaning up and rewriting the Luigi's Mansion and Fox McCloud articles. I hope we can turn this Wiki around, as I love Nintendo. - Pokemon DP. I might do Mr. Saturn tommorow. : That's great! (Dang, I always forget to work on this wiki.) – Smiddle / talk 16:03, 19 August 2007 (UTC) List of ds games with gba connectivity Hi, I wonder if a page on ds games with gba connectivity would be appropriate in this wiki. In fact, I created one on wikipedia one year ago that has been kept up to date during the whole year but has been recently deleted because of its likeness with a game guide (for each nds gamewith connectivity, there was a list of gba games that unlocks new features and details about those features). I feel really sorry about this deletion - not because I started this list - but because of the lost of informations collected so far. Many wikipedian worked together to gather this information, so I asked a wikipedia admin if it would be possible to undelete the article, at least the time to migrate the informations on another site more appropriate. He told me to look for such a site on wikia, and that he would undelete the article for the transfert if an appropriate place is found : so here am I :) Are you interested ? Vvedge 12:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) : Yes, yes, we allow some content that Wikipedia wouldn't. – Smiddle / talk 13:09, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :: I think Mr.Z-man from wikipedia will contact you regarding the migration of this article. I just told him you agree to host it on Nintendo wikia. Vvedge 21:34, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I've temporarily undeleted it on Wikipedia so it can be moved here. You can download the history at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Export . Just put the title in the big box (List of Nintendo DS games with GBA connectivity) and uncheck the "Include only the current revision, not the full history" box. Once you've downloaded this, use here to upload it. (See this for full details). I've undeleted the talk page too if you want that, but there isn't much there. Mr.Z-man@enwiki 22:17, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Import done! – Smiddle / talk 20:16, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks a lot to both of you for your quick action. Vvedge 08:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Inactiveness :Just so you know Smiddle you were inactive here for a pretty long time so you aren't a sysop anymore, but if you come back you'll possibly get them back so are you coming back? Slipknot Darkrai 15:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC)